The hobbit next door
by Elorin
Summary: Bagginshield AU : Bilbo est un écrivain qui vit retiré dans son appartement et tente de lutter contre la page blanche. Son éditeur Gandalf l'encourage à sortir et à voir du monde...tandis qu'au-dessus de son appartement vivent les Oakenshield, un oncle avec deux neveux dans la vingtaine bien plus turbulents que Bilbo et qui, suite à un incident s'invitent chez lui.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'attaque donc pour la première fois à une fiction sur l'univers de Tolkien *frissonne* comment avoir la pression en une leçon ! J'espère que vous aimerez

* * *

L'immeuble est tranquille, vous avez un petit jardin intérieur, vue dessus, les voisins gentils, le quartier agréable. Vous verrez c'est très calme, parfait si vous travaillez à la maison.

Mes fesses, songe Bilbo Baggins en se rappelant les mots de son agent immobilier.

S'il était dans sa nature de faire des scandales – ce qui n'est pas le cas, notez le - il se serait plaint, voilà ! Qu'on se le dise. Bilbo Baggins aime le calme et cet immeuble n'est pas calme.

Bilbo fulmine et fait les cent pas dans son salon.

Son pc est allumé sur une page word vierge, des feuilles vaguement gribouillées encombrent son plan de travail et une tasse de thé intacte se trouve encore à côté de l'ordinateur. Pourtant l'écrivain n'est pas au travail.

Il ne cherche pas non plus l'inspiration.

Il regarde plutôt le plafond, de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles.

Depuis deux heures que ça dure, le boucan des Oakenshield ! Lui-même vit en ermite et sort peu de son appartement, mais à chaque fois qu'il sort la poubelle, prends le courrier...il tombe nez à nez avec cette tapageuse famille. Si, les deux jeunes neveux sont excusables – c'est de leur age -, que leur oncle, le chef de famille les laisse se livrer à un tel tapage... Ce n'est pas convenable !

Un nouveau cri, suivit d'un bruit sourd retentit sur l'appartement du dessus. Bilbo inspire à fond et se jeta sur sa porte d'entrée, les poings serrés. Cette fois, s'en est trop !

« -Je vais leur dire moi ! Je vais leur dire à cette famille de sauvages…. Monsieur Gandalf.

-Monsieur Baggins. »

Bilbo sourit aimablement, un rien crispé, bats des cils. Ah. L'aimable homme aux cheveux gris n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait en ouvrant sa porte d'un geste vengeur. Monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, tambouriner à la porte des Oakenshield, et leur dire leur quatre vérités sans les laisser l'interrompre, voilà son plan.

Tomber nez à nez avec son éditeur, dans un costume trois pièces gris sombre soigné et le cou enrubanné dans une écharpe...c'est un imprévu. Un petit accroc dans sa quête. Bilbo s'appuie sur la tranche de la porte qu'il ne lâche pas, faisant barrière entre son éditeur adoré et l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« -Je...Vous tombez mal, vous voyez, j'allais sortir.

-Oh pieds nus ? Vous allez attraper froid,

Faussement bonhomme, Gandalf tapote son écharpe en connaisseur.

« -... Oui, c'est..un nouveau style de vie. Pour mes recherches, pour mon livre, vous voyez. »

Cet homme Bilbo le connait, et il sait que derrière ses airs bonhommes et bons enfants se cachent un esprit fourbe et manipulateur, qui ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Son prochain livre.

« -Oh mais c'est fort bien, dites moi en plus. »

Silence embarrassé.

Bilbo envisage d'arracher les yeux du vieil homme on pourrait le croire gentil papy, gâteux, presque sénile derrière ses rides, mais que nenni : ce n'est même plus de l'intelligence qui brille dans ses prunelles bleus, c'est de la malice, de la ruse ! On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, mais il faut s'en méfier de Gandalf !

« -Comment est-ce que vous avancez ?

-Très bien, très bien. Vous me connaissez, j'avance tranquillement, dans mon coin... Je n'aime pas montrer mes brouillons, quand je travaille... »

Lorsqu'il ment, il en fait trop. Quand il est embarrassé, il ne s'arrête plus de parler. Et de sourire. Plus il a envie de mettre un pain à son vis à vis, plus il sourit. C'est pathologique .Bilbo se connaît, mais il ne s'arrête ni de parler, ni de sourire, jusqu'au moment où Gandalf l'interrompt.

« -Puisque vous ne venez pas à moi, je viens à vous monsieur Baggins, laissez-moi entrer. Vous avez bien le temps de prendre un thé, de parler avec moi. Discuter aère les idées. »

Gandalf est un géant, il a un corps sec et fin, mais élancé et Bilbo ne fait pas le poids face à lui alors que l'homme lui tapote l'épaule, nonchalamment, sans cesser d'afficher ce fichu sourire inébranlable et lui passe sous le nez sans qu'il puisse s'interposer.

8 ans que Gandalf l'édite, 8 ans. En huit années, pas une seule fois l'écrivain n'a pas été capable de l'empêcher d'entrer et même de faire exactement ce qu'il a en tête.

«-Vous me servirez bien une tasse de thé, monsieur Baggins ?

-Evidemment. »

Bilbo pince les lèvres mais referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il met l'eau à chauffer.

Il ne peut pas se plaindre, Gandalf lui fournit à point nommée et un moyen de se distraire de cette page blanche qui l'obsède depuis des jours, et une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller mettre les points sur les i chez les Oakenshield.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas le courage d'aller leur parler. Ou qu'il manque d'inspiration, hein.

Aucun problème de ces côtés là.

Bilbo sort le service à thé et ouvre une boîte de gâteaux, pendant que Gandalf continue à parler depuis la pièce d'à côté.

« -La fumée ne vous dérange toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? Bâlin , est-ce que vous connaissez Bâlin ? C'est un bibliothécaire, un vrai rat de bibliothèque, un bougre fort sympathique, il a de la famille dans cet immeuble d'ailleurs, si ma mémoire est bonne. En tous cas, nos rencontres sont toujours gâchées par son caractère intraitable, voyez-vous, il refuse que je fume la pipe dans son appartement. Il a peur qu'un incendie vienne ravager ses précieux ouvrages, aaah,

Bilbo pose précautionneusement le plateau sur la table basse, devant le fauteuil où Gandalf l'attends, sa pipe fumante à la main.

«-Allons, Monsieur Baggins, parlons de votre livre. Où en êtes-vous ?

-Oh, comme ci comme ça, vous voulez du sucre ? »

Ne m'obligez pas à vous renverser du thé brûlant pour vous obliger à changer de sujet Gandalf, je vous ébouillanterai s'il le faut, promettent les yeux de l'écrivain malgré son sourire.

« -Un sucre oui merci, avec un nuage de lait. Enfin, j'espère que votre retard provient d'une jolie demoisellle ? Ou un gentleman, je ne juge pas. »

Bilbo manque de recracher son thé.

« -Quoi ? Oh, oh non ! »

Il ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes, quoi que, plaît-il, de quoi ce vieux fou parle-t-il encore ?

« -Une amourette, voilà ce qu'il vous faut. Vous êtes enfermés devant votre ordinateur toute la journée, sur quoi voulez-vous écrire ? Croyez moi mon expérience : rien ne vaut une aventure pour relancer la machine ! »

Gandalf mâchonne l'embout de bois de sa pipe et fixe Bilbo d'un air goguenard. Bilbo ouvre la bouche, la referme. L'amusement brille dans les prunelles de l'éditeur, mais il semble tout à fait sérieux. Ce n'est pas une blague. Mon diueu.

« - Un peu de frisson, d'excitation, vous êtes encore jeune, amusez-vous ! »

Voilà. La plante en pot. Restons fixé et concentré sur la plante en pot. Pas sur le sourire de vieux pervers de Monsieur Gandalf. L'écrivain sent pourtant le regard de ce vieux fou fixé sur lui.

Gandalf est du genre opiniâtre, il ne recule devant rien. Et une fois qu'il a une idée en tête...

Bilbo fonds intérieurement, il se liquéfie. Il sent les sous-entendus pervers arriver, les incitations à aller danser toute la nuit, à profiter de son corps et de celui des autres. Il va vomir, il va mourir, il va...

« -Je vais ouvrir. »

La sonnette de la porte de l'appartement résonne comme les cloches du paradis aux oreilles de Bilbo qui jaillit littéralement de son fauteuil pour courir ouvrir.

Fili et Kili. Les deux troublions de l'étage supérieur sont sur le pas de la porte de Bilbo, qui reste un instant béa et stupéfait. S'il s'attendait à ça. C'est quoi, la réunion des tourmenteurs de Bilbo Baggins ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir (plus grand) la bouche ou de refermer la porte, Fili prends la parole d'un ton suppliant.

« -Notre oncle va bientôt rentrer, monsieur Baggins, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide, est-ce qu'on peut entrer cinq minutes ? Mon frère ne va pas bien du tout. »

Il tient Kili par la taille, ou plutôt exactement le supporte car le brun ne semble pas pouvoir tenir debout sans son aide. Effectivement, le cadet ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme : il tremble comme une feuille et affiche une tête de chiot assez pitoyable, alors que sa tignasse sombre et enveloppée dans une serviette éponge trempée.

« -Nope, vraiment, désolé, mais...j'ai de la visite, vous comprenez...

-Oh mais je m'en allais, je m'en allais, allez-y entrer... Le thé est encore chaud, cela vous fera du bien. »

Gandalf a un dernier sourire de vieux fou ravi avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement de Bilbo sur les trois hommes.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me rassure que je ne fais pas complètement n'importe quoi avec ces pauvres persos . Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier du coup !

Cath : Merci beaucoup o/

cismet: Le sous titre du Hobbit aurait du être "Pauvre Bilbo" xD Et Thorin va faire son arrivée !

Nana : Travailler avec P.J. m'irait très bien faut que j'envoie mon CV *out* Il faut bien laisser un peu de suspens, voyons !

* * *

« -Oui, mais... »

Bilbo se prépare à argumenter de pourquoi oui, Gandalf doit partir, mais que non les deux trublions ne peuvent pas pour autant rentrer. En conséquence, il ouvre la bouche, la referme, la rouvre et conclut par :

« -Bien, bien, faites comme chez vous, » termine Bilbo en contemplant le hall d'entrée déserté.

Il peut bien parler, il est tout seul. Ravi de voir l'appartement de Bilbo assiégé par des enquiquineurs de première, Gandalf s'est fait la malle, a refermé la porte derrière lui et l'a laissé en tête à tête avec Fili et...et il ne se souvient plus du nom du cadet, même s'il se rappelle que son nom est presque plus idiot que celui de Kili. Les deux frères se sont avancés plus loin dans l'appartement, et Bilbo n'a plus que des porte-manteaux pour compagnie.

« -Et enlevez vos chaussures !» ajoute l'écrivain plus fort.

Pour retrouver la trace de ses deux visiteurs imprévus, il n'a qu'à suivre les flaques d'eau que le brun laisse derrière lui. Tel un Sherlock Holmes sans loupe, l'oeil collé aux indices et au sol, il s'aventure sur un tapis trempé, suivit d'une moquette humide et enfin un plancher au vernis foutu par les traces d'eau.

Pour finir, c'est dans une véritable mare d'eau qu'il retrouve les deux frères.

En train de saloper son canapé adoré, pour être plus précis. Ils s'y sont tous les deux installés, l'un à côté de l'autre et ils discutent vivement à voix basse. Fili a un bras passé autour des épaules de son frère mais cela ne l'empêche pas de trembler comme une feuille. Le blond relève brusquement la tête à l'entrée du maître des lieux et bondit debout, l'air solennel.

« -Monsieur Baggins, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Je crois que Kili ne va pas bien, du tout. »

Kili, voilà le nom de l'énergumène.

Bilbo hoche la tête, plusieurs fois dans un mutisme total. Quelle hospitalité ? Est-ce qu'il a l'air accueillant ? D'un hôtel ? Au moins ils ont enlever leurs chaussures. Quoique, les chaussettes de Kili gouttent discrètement sur le tapis devant le canapé. Comme le silence perdure, le brun lève le nez vers lui et baragouine :

« -Monsieur ? »

Bilbo finit par prendre une décision et se saisit de la théière, avant de partir à grands pas vers la cuisine.

«- Je vais réchauffer le thé. »

La cuisine, son refuge contre tous ceux qui tente de squatter son appartement. N'avaient-ils donc pas de chez eux ? Bilbo envisage un instant de verser un laxatif dans le thé, mais c'est prendre le risque qu'ils restent pour boucher ses toilettes. Avec une grimace, il finit par ajouter du sucre à la place et transporte le tout sur un plateau au salon.

Là, le spectacle est touchant et le fait s'arrêter un instant sur le pas de la porte Fili est allongé sur le canapé et pelotonné sur lui-même, la tête sur les genoux de son frère qui lui caresse pensivement les cheveux. Kili frissonne toujours, mais dans les moments où ses dents ne s'entrechoquent pas, des gémissements sont audibles :

« -Tonton va me tuer...il va être furieux... »

Bilbo lève les yeux au ciel, les roule dans ses orbites dramatiquement est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi tragique ? D'accord, les cris, les bruits et l'eau partout sont des facteurs inquiétants, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'est pas la mort.

D'un pas rapide il vient déposer le thé sur la table du salon, et intervient, rassurant :

« -Mais non voyons, il va être inquiet, c'est tout.

-Inquiet et furieux, corrige Fili d'un ton désolé.

D'un ton tellement désolé, que Bilbo s'immobilise en plein milieu de son geste, la théière à la main, et réfléchit trente secondes, alerté :

« -Il ne vous bats au moins, parce que s'il …

Il manque de briser la théière tant il la pose vite sur la table, pour serrer les poings et mimer

L'effet est plutôt comique, les sourcils froncés de l'écrivain ne suffisant pas vraiment à lui donner l'air redoutable, mais on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte. Il est presque prêt à en découdre pour ses poussins nouvellement adoptés.

Kili se redresse à demi et fronce les sourcils. Son regard affirme clairement qu'il pense que leur hôte et devenu fou et qu'il met plusieurs minutes avant de faire comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là.

« -Non ! »

Aberration absurde, les deux frères grimacent d'un commun accord. Et semblent prêt à étriper Bilbo pour avoir seulement émis l'hypothèse que leur oncle les bat. Il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement

« -D'accord. D'accord. Dites moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Les deux frères échangent un regard navré, mais entendu. Fili pousse un gémissement et se retourne sur le canapé, dissimulant son visage dans le ventre de son grand frère, avant d'attraper un coussin et de se l'appliquer sur la tête.

« -J'ai entendu des bruits... et des cris très étranges », lance Bilbo d'un air entendu en tendant une tasse de thé à Fili.

Celui-ci tente de la donner à son frère, mais tout ce qu'on sait et voit de lui à présent c'est son corps allongé sur le canapé qui frissonne toujours, ses vêtements trempés collés à son dos à et ses fesses.

Quant aux bruits et cris, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Et ça dénouera peut-être leurs langues. Ils n'ont pas déclenché l'apocalypse après tout, non ? Pourtant, on dirait deux petits gamins pris en faute après avoir joué dans les affaires de leur oncle et brisé un vase de famille particulièrement précieux.

C'est Fili qui rompt le silence:

« - Il y a eu une fuite d'eau, c'est parti du lave-linge que Kili était de corvée de vider, je crois. »

Oh. Une fuite d'eau. Bon en théorie l'eau va vers le sol ce qui n'explique donc pas que Kili soit trempé des pieds à la tête, mais mettons. Ce n'est pas si grave: Bilbo affiche un air soulagé.

« -Voyons, vous allez rentrer chez vous, vous excuser et tout va s'arranger. Je suis sûr que votre oncle saura réparer ça, il faudra un peu éponger, c'est tout.

-On n'a plus de chez nous, gémit à nouveau dramatiquement Fili depuis le dessous du coussin.

- Oh vous n'avez plus de chez vous ? Vraiment, vraiment triste... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans mon chez-moi... »

Le regard de Bilbo divague sur son appartement. Son chez lui. Un vrai petit nid douillet qu'il s'est fait. Il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde et ne voit pas vraiment la vie en-dehors. Il n'en sort jamais d'ailleurs. Un sourire vague et rêveur plane sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'émerveille d'être aussi content et satisfait de son sort et de sa routine quotidienne. Il en oublierait la présence de ses deux visiteurs, si soudain Fili ne s'était pas exclamé :

« -Merci monsieur Baggins ! »

Hein, quoi, il a dit quoi ? Bilbo ouvre des grands yeux effarés et bats des cils sans comprendre.

« -De ?

-De proposer de nous héberger, » réponds Fili comme si c'est une évidence.

Sa sincérité et sa naïveté sont si visibles que Bilbo en oublie de nier l'affirmation, plus occupé à faire tourner ses dernières paroles dans son crâne : il a dit ça oui ? Inconsciemment ? Quand ?

« - Oui, oui, réchauffez vous tranquillement, mais après vous rentrez chez vous, ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau, »tente-t-il de se rassurer.

Récupérer la situation avant d'avoir une rave party dans son petit appartement confortable.

« - Pas un petit peu d'eau, corrige Kili dans un grognement désespéré.

- Kili a gaffé, acquiesce Fili.

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Le malade se redresse brutalement pour jeter un regard indigné au blond. Avant d'être secoué d'une crise d'éternuement.

Fili se jette sur son frère et lui frotte le dos, inquiet.

« -Je crois qu'il est tombé malade, » monsieur Baggins.

Le regard désespéré que lui lance le blond insinue qu'il est apparemment capable de faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça.

« - Une chose après l'autre. Comment il a fini dans cet état ?

-Le lave-linge a eu un problème, rappela Fili. Du coup Kili a essayé d'éponger et à, je ne sais pourquoi, ouvert le robinet de la salle de bain.

-Pour rincer une éponge, croasse celui-ci. A partir de là, l'eau s'est mis à gicler partout, j'arrivais plus à fermer le robinet, ça mouillait partout... »

Kili narrait l'histoire d'une voix rendue rauque par la toux, tout en se réinstallant, tremblant, dans les bras de son frère.

« - J'ai glissé sur les carrelages mouillés et je suis tombé et..

- Je l'ai trouvé allongé par terre, dans les pommes et accessoirement dans trente centimètres d'eau. Abruti de me faire des peurs comme ça, tu aurais pu te noyer, grommelle gentiment Fili en ébourriffant gentiment les mèches trempées du brun.

-J'ai la crève, c'est pas mieux, bougonne ce dernier.

- L'appartement ? demande Bilbo tout en fixant à présent son plafond; ce n'est pas une trace d'humidité en formation, l'ombre là, hein ?

- De l'eau dans toutes les pièces, tout est trempé et inondé. J'ai réussi à arrêter le robinet, mais le lave-linge fuit toujours, j'ai bouché comme j'ai pu mais...Et oncle Thorin qui va bientôt rentrer et tombé sur l'appar transformé en mare à canard... »

Fili renverse sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et soupire :

« - Il va être furieux. On va se faire enguirlander, mais à un point...

-Vous voulez pas aller lui parler, monsieur Baggins ? » demande alors Kili avec espoir.

Ses yeux bruns sont étincelants d'espoir et de supplication, à vous damner un saint. On peut tout obtenir avec des yeux comme ça et Bilbo détourne sciemment le regard :

« - Nope.

- Oh, monsieur Baggins, s'il vous plaît ! Si c'est vous, il pourra pas trop crier ! Dites lui que Kili a failli mourir, il sera inquiet et oubliera de nous disputer ! »

Maintenant ce sont les deux frères qui s'y mettent et Bilbo finit par expulser bruyamment l'air de ses narines.

« -D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais. Je vais prévenir votre oncle, pendant ce temps, ton frère, c'est ça ? Ton frère va prendre une douche chaude et se changer. S'il meurt dans mon salon, je vais avoir des tonnes de visiteurs impromptus, non merci. »

Ce Thorin Oakenshield va voir de quel bois il se chauffe, et tout va rentrer dans la normale, foi de Baggins !

Bilbo arrive en haut des marches, lorsqu'il aperçoit la haute silhouette de Thorin devant sa porte, et entends le bruit reconnaissable d'un trousseau de clefs.

« -Non, n'ouvrez pas la porte ! » Crie Bilbo comme si l'ouverture de la porte allait déclencher une bombe.

Thorin s'immobilise, et Bilbo peut l'observer à loisir durant près d'une minute, alors que l'homme semble tourné en pierre. Le spectacle n'est pas si intéressant que ça : Bilbo ne peut voir que son dos et ses fesses, et le premier est en grande partie caché par une longue crinière noire, attachée en catogan.

Comment peut-on être un adulte avec un travail stable et deux jeunes adultes à charge tout en gardant cette coiffure d'adolescent rebelle ? Même si Bilbo doit admettre que ces longs cheveux tiennent plus de la crinière de noble lion que des mèches grasses d'un adolescent boutonneux.

Thorin Oakenshield finit par lentement, très lentement, presque au ralenti se retourner vers Bilbo. Son visage tanné, sa barbe noire rentrent progressivement dans le champ de vision de l'écrivain...ainsi que son regard noir lorsqu'il baisse les yeux vers Bilbo qui, quelques marches plus bas, tente de retrouver son souffle appuyé contre la rampe.

Il en oublie de respirer un court instant, fusillé sur place. Si un regard peut tuer, ou expliquer en quinze tomes le mépris et l'agacement, le tout couronné par une noblesse hautaine, c'est bien celui de Thorin.

Il a des yeux bleus, remarque soudain Bilbo avant de baisser les yeux pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur et terrible. Il les a toujours crus bruns, noisettes, marrons, foncés pour aller de paire avec la chevelure et la barbe, mais ils sont bleu, d'un bleu assez foncé. Bleu nuit. Enfin, il a toujours cru que ses voisins du dessus étaient de simples fêtards, et il découvre soudain que Thorin est un serial killer.

C'est l'impression qu'il a, a être fixé - tué du regard, déshabillé du regard, écrasé et rapetissé – ainis par Thorin Oakenshield. Comment peut-on soutenir un tel regard ? Comment peut-on supporter de vivre avec un tel homme au quotidien ?

Bilbo se pose toutes ses questions en mourant de honte sur place sans savoir pourquoi lorsque, son regard descendant pour fixer ses pieds nus avec intérêt, il remarque une flaque d'eau qui s'écoule sous la porte d'entrée et lui rappelle le pourquoi de sa montée précipitée des escaliers.

Il la désigne du doigt, sans un mot d'explication. Thorin le regarde comme s'il a affaire à un fou échappé de l'asile, puis consent à suivre son doigt du regard.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mon dieu, je...je dois...vous savez. »

Bilbo agite la main dans tous les sens, de haut en bas, pour désigner sa respiration encore haletante. Mon dieu. Quelle course.

«-...Vous habitez un étage en-dessous, c'est ça? »

Bilbo acquiesce, sous le regard perplexe de Thorin à qui il manque visiblement une des pièces du puzzle.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi essoufflé, dans ce cas ?

-J'ai couru. »

Le regard de Thorin quitte Bilbo pour regarder la trentaine de marches qui les séparent du palier inférieur. Cette fois le regard qu'il jette à Bilbo est indéniablement méprisant.

Bilbo se promet de se remettre au sport rien que pour clouer le bec à cet hippie musclé. Il ne tiendra certainement pas cette promesse, mais rien que de la penser, ça va mieux. Il change de sujet :

« - Vos neveux sont chez moi. Il y a eu un problème et apparemment votre appartement est inondé. Kili ne va pas bien du tout, ils sont venus se réchauffer chez moi, mais vous devriez l'emmener au méde... »

Bilbo parle à nouveau dans le vide, c'est une habitude qu'il commence à prendre. A partir du moment où le nom de Kili a été mentionné, le visage de Thorin s'est décomposé et il a dévalé les escaliers en courant.

Bilbo entend distinctement sa porte d'entrée être ouverte avec fracas et claquée contre le mur avant de lui-même redescendre pesamment les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il rejoint la famille Oakenshield, les yeux rougis de fièvre de Kili le remercient de son interruption. Mais Thorin et Fili ne s'interrompent pas pour autant.

Fili s'est levé et fait face à son oncle qui tient en main les bottes des garçons et le tas de vêtements mouillés de Kili.

Celui a en effet troqué ses affaires contre la robe de chambre bien chaude à carreaux de Bilbo et si ses cheveux sont encore humides c'est de l'eau chaude de la douche. Il tient d'ailleurs une serviette de toilette en main, censée être utilisée pour sécher sa tignasse, mais il la tient posée sur ses genoux, trop nauséeux pour penser à l'utiliser.

Et il n'a pas l'air d'aller franchement mieux, recroquevillé sur le canapé. Si les deux mebmres de sa famille arrêtaient de crier cinq minutes, cela l'aiderait sans doute.

« - Nous rentrons à la maison. Merci à vous, c'était gentil, à une prochaine fois, »déclare Thorin lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de la présence de Bilbo.

« - C'est inondé, mon oncle, il y a plusieurs centimètres d'eau dans toutes les pièces !

- On va éponger, sécher tout ça, ce...

- C'est une véritable inondation! Tout est foutu, ça doit être déjà moisi et il fait un froid de canard ! explose Fili.

- Peut-être peuvent-ils rester ici, le temps qu'au moins la fuite soit colmatée, » propose timidement Bilbo.

Il fait un pas en avant, serviable, mais le regard que lui jette Thorin le fait s'arrêter sur place.

« -Nous n'allons pas nous imposer, vraiment, nous ne voulons pas déranger, assure-t-il lentement, avant de tendre le paquet de vêtements humides à Kili, qui les regarde sans paraître comprendre. Habille-toi, on rentre.

-Kili est malade, il a besoin d'être au sec pendant quelques temps ! insiste Fili en s'interposant entre eux.

-Je crois que Kili a de la fièvre », ajoute Bilbo qui s'est approché du brun, inquiet.

Thorin attire Fili dans un aparté inutile; même s'il semble faire de son mieux pour chuchoter, sa voix grave porte loin et jusqu'aux oreilles de l'écrivain qui touche le front de Kili.

« - Nous n'allons pas rester là, Fili, on ne peut pas...

- Monsieur Baggins a proposé qu'on reste dormir, au moins cette nuit, le temps qu'on s'occu...

- Nous n'allons pas dormir là ! Nous avons une maison, nous ne sommes pas des mendiants ! s'énerve Thorin.

-Si être fier équivaut à dormir dans des draps mouillés, je vivrais très bien avec mon déshonneur ! »

Fili se dégage et marche d'un pas royal jusqu'au canapé où il se saisit de la serviette pour essorer les cheveux de Kili.

Ahuri, Thorin fixe un instant son neveu qui lui tourne le dos et l'ignore superbement, avant de partir en claquant la porte ( malgré le « ne claquez pas la porte ! » de Bilbo. )


	3. Chapter 3

Alors alors :

Pour ceux qui voulaient avoir des explications sur le comportement de Thorin/connaître ses pensées, on avance dans ce chapitre * sifflote * Il y a particulièrement UNE phrase qui donne des clefs...mais je dis rien, vous découvrirez le cœur tendre de l'ours en même temps que Bilbo. Et oui j'adore Thorin quand il a mauvais caractère ^^

Cath : Merci de me rassurer Et merci de me lire o/

iiii : On commence à savoir ce que pense Thorin et ce qu'il pense de tout ça, promis !

Nana : Tu ne peux pas être plus méchante que moi voyons xD "Pauvre Kili qui est touuuuut malade, Fili va devoir le réchauffer" hemehme j'y ai hem pensé hem *toussote d'un air innocent* "(Je sens que ça va être d'un bestial entre Bilbo et Thorïn vu son caractère [à Thorïn hein] miam)." ...je suis totalement de ton avis, c'est comme ça que j'aime Thorin ...Bon après le bestial ça va pas être pour tout de suite mais *sourire entendu* Merci de ta review o/

« -Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un ronchon, un rat de bibliothèque sans coeur, un voisin acariâtre et déprimant...Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de mes neveux et

-Non, non vraiment, ce n'est rien. »

Bilbo sourit, et lève une main amicale pour aller avec ses propos. Il n'y a pas de quoi vraiment.

« -C'était un plaisir, vraiment.

-Alors, je me ferais un plaisir de vous rembourser pour votre dérangement. »

Bilbo sent soudain la large main de Thorin Oakenshield attraper la sienne, envelopper sa main entre ses longs doigts, un peu calleux.

Il s'immobilise sur place, affreusement gêné, et reste là, à fixer leurs mains entrelacées, les joues rouges.

Comme une adolescente face à son premier petite ami, qui sent le moment du premier baiser, si romantique, approcher à grands pas.

« -Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, j'ai l'air d'un rustre mais au fond, je suis tendre... »

Bilbo relève la tête, surprise par le ton sensuel et doux soudain adopté par son voisin. Il a à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage du brun à quelques centimètres du sien que déjà les lèvres de Thorin sont sur les siennes. Il sent un bras fort passé dans son dos, le serrant dans une étreinte passionnée. Le baiser est doux, plus tendre que ce qu'il aurait pu pensé... amoureux. Bilbo s'abandonne totalement à l'embrassade avec un petit gémissement qui fait écho à ceux, plus rauques de son partenaire dont les mains s'aventurent sous ses vêtements.

« -Thorin..

-Shh.. »

Bilbo se perd dans les yeux bleus qui le contemplent avec amour, alors qu'il se sent soulevé du sol pour être déposé sur un lit où l'attendent déjà...des piles de pancakes.

Gandalf.

D'une manière totalement impromptue, c'est avec ce prénom aux lèvres que Bilbo ouvre les yeux.

Gandalf. Mais prononcé à la manière d'un juron.

Gandalf, c'est à cause de toutes ses bêtises de le mettre en couple avec une femme, un homme ou un hippopoame, c'est à cause de lui que son inconscient fantasme maintenant sur le voisin du dessus à qui il n'avait jamais dit autre chose que bonjour. Il n'a jamais été lui emprunter quoi que ce soit, et n'a jamais reçu son courrier par erreur. Il a bien envisagé d'aller toquer plusieurs fois pour se plaindre du bruit et des vas-et-vients incessants dans l'escalier.

Il ne connait même pas le son de sa voix! Quoiqu'en dise son imagination débordante et ses essais pour lui assigner une voix grave et sensuelle même dans les gémissem...

Okay, Bilbo Baggins, mon vieux secoue toi, lève toi, sort de ton lit. Un thé est nécessaire, là maintenant tout de suite.

Sa main se pose sur le bois du lit, sans réussir à attraper sa robe de chambre. Il décale sa main de quelques centimètres sur la droite, tâtonne, tripote, en vain.

Exaspéré, mal réveillé et d'une humeur déjà exécrable, Bilbo Baggins consentit à ouvrir les paupières pour se lancer en quête de sa robe de chambre adorée de manière plus efficace.

Plus de robe de chambre accrochée au coin du lit. Ni ses chaussons confortable doublés en fausse fourrure douce et chaude, habituellement déposés au pied du lit, prêt à être enfilés.

Une très mauvaise journée s'annonce. Et une journée peu productive, qui plus est puisqu'il ne peut décemment pas s'installer devant son traitement de texte sans ses chaussons au pieds et sa robe de chambre sur les épaules. Les génies ( qui ont actuellement écrits 56 caractères de leur nouveau roman ) ont leur manie, voyez-vous.

Bilbo s'achemine vers sa cuisine d'un pas encore endormi, plus guidé par l'instinct de son estomac

Fili l'y accueille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« -Est-ce que ça va, monsieur Baggins ? On vous a entendu jurer. »

Et là tout lui revint en mémoire.

L'inondation de l'appartement du-dessus,

Le sauvetage des poussins trempés et malades,

Les mauvaises manières de leur ours d'oncle,

Le squattage de Fili et Kili a qui il a laissé le salon hier soir.

Mais d'abord, mettre un détail essentiel au clair :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma robe de chambre ? Avec mes chaussons aux pieds ? »

Kili baisse les yeux vers sa tenue. Effectivement, ses pieds sont bien au chaud dans les chaussons les plus confortables qu'ils aient jamais eu l'honneur d'approcher, (chaussons trop grands pour lui, apparemment malgré sa petite taille, Bilbo a de grands pieds. Pas que ça soit un problème, on sait ce qu'on dit des hommes aux grands pieds et du 42 de Thorin Oakenshield. ) et il est enveloppé dans la robe de chambre de Bilbo.

Cette robe de chambre est une merveille, malgré son côté un peu kitsch et vêtement de grand-mère : elle est composée d'un patchwork de morceaux de velours colorés, mais chaude et confortable, ça oui.

« -Beh...Vous me l'aviez prêtée, hier soir, et... »

Vrai. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, il les avait mis à sécher et lui avait prêter des vêtements secs et chauds. Il ne supportait plus de le voir claquer des dents, c'était déconcentrant. Il avait prêté sa robe de hcambre pour avoir la paix, pas parce qu'il ne supportait plus de voir Fili inquiet et Kili pitoyable.

« -J'ai fait des pancakes, monsieur Baggins, vous en voulez ? »

Bilbo s'apprête à dire que ce n'est pas très aimable de piller les placards de la personne qui vous héberge grâcieusement, mais son estomac lui coupe la parole d'un grognement digne d'un dragon affamé. Fili, vêtu d'un tablier appartement à l'écrivain lui agite une poêle sous le nez, poêle où finit l'un des plus appétissants et odorants pancakes qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Au moins cela explique la fin pour le moins ...inattendue de son rêve

« -Appelez moi Bilbo, » soupire celui-ci en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Bientôt arrive devant lui une tasse de thé fumante et une montagne de pancakes délicatement dorés. L'écrivain plante sa fourchette dans sa première victime et s'apprête à dévorer ce petit déjeuner tout en demandant :

« -Kili, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Je suis comme neuf, » sourit largement le brun, avant d'éternuer d'une façon qui fait lever un sourcil inquisiteur à Fili, toujours aux fourneaux.

« -Tu es mon petit frère et malade à crever, si je dois t'assommer avec cette poêle pour te faire garder le lit, je le ferais, »menace sévèrement Fili.

Kili ne semble pas l'entendre et repousse son assiette vide pour se lever.

« -Il va d'ailleurs être l'heure que j'aille travailler, merci pour...

-Tu es astronome et on est plein jour. «

Le regard de Bilbo va d'un frère à un autre, comme s'il suivait une partie de tennis. Il en oublie de mâcher le bout de pancake qu'il a en bouche.

« -Il fait... »

Le regard fiévreux de Kili se pose sur la fenêtre par laquelle brille un grand ciel bleu. Il reste un instant destabilisé par cette découverte, chancelant sur ses jambes.

« -Va te recoucher.

-Il ne devrait pas plutôt aller au médecin, propose Bilbo d'une petite voix après avoir déglutit proprement.

-Je suis médecin.

-Tu étudies pour être pédiatre, » corrige Kili tout en s'accrochant à sa chaise pour ne pas tomber.

Le brun a les sourcils froncés et le front plissé de concentration, bien décidé à joindre l'affirmation "je vais bien" à la réalité. Il ne veut pas être un poids lourd. Il ne veut pas embêter monsieur Baggins plus que c'est déjà le cas; il a pris froid à barboter dans l'eau, d'accord, mais il y a plus grave, non ?

« -Ce qui est parfait pour juger de ton état, et... »

La future diatribe de Fili est interrompue net par le tintement de la sonnette de l'entrée.

Bilbo lève les yeux au ciel et se demande brièvement s'il a les compétences techniques pour démonter l'engin de malheur. C'est un véritable ballet de visiteurs depuis hier, et il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'écrire une ligne !

Par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas Gandalf qui vient vérifier qu'il s'est bien tapé l'un de ses petits jeunes ou quelque chose de ce goût. Tout; Tout mais pas Gandalf.

« -Je..je vais répondre, toi je t'interdis de quitter cet appartement tant que tu ne vas pas mieux! »

Bilbo pointe Kili du doigt avant de disparaître dans l'entrée

Thorin Oakenshield a alors l'honneur de contempler le propriétaire des lieux: Bilbo Baggins, vêtu d'un tee-shirt trop large et d'un bas de jogging et qui s'appuie sur le montant de la porte comme si, sans, il risquait de s'effondrer endormi.

Ses cheveux ébourriffés semblent hésiter entre lui retomber devant les yeux et se hisser jusqu'au ciel

« -Est-ce mes neveux sont encore chez vous ? »

Le regard du brun jauge son timide voisin encore mal réveillé, une tasse de thé à la main. Mais Bilbo lui rend son regard et s'appuie un peu plus contre la porte, autant pour l'empêcher d'entrer que pour le regarder de bas en haut :

« -Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »

Thorin lève les yeux au ciel devant son sourire goguenard et se force à répondre avec un sourire poli

« -Oui, merci. Où sont mes neveux ? »

Bilbo semble soudainement s'étrangler et Thorin penche la tête sur le côté, l'air de considérer la question de lui taper ou non dans le dos. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'écrivain lutte pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le brun inspire profondément, exaspéré par les facéties de son vis à vis et Bilbo passe un doigt sous ses yeux, comme pour mimer la présence de cernes sombres

Oui, il a mal dormi et alors ? Fili avait raison, dormir au beau milieu d'un appartement inondé, après avoir du réparer une fuite, éponger au maximum, trier ce qui était sauvable et ce qui était foutu... et découvrir au beau milieu de la nuit que les réparations faites vite fait n'ont pas tenu et que l'eau dégouline de nouveau partout... Ce n'était pas le meilleure nuit de sa vie, non.

Mais le mouvement des muscles de la mâchoire crispée de Thorin indique parfaitement à Bilbo que son voisin ne dira rien de plus à ce sujet;

Il reprends son sérieux pour désigner ce que Thorin tient dans ses bras comme un nouveau-né :

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Thorin baisse les yeux sur une statuette de bois à moitié taillée. Il relève ensuite les yeux vers Bilbo et sourit d'une manière presque...timide ? Bilbo se frotte les yeux pour dissiper cette impression, et lorsqu'il les rouvre, le sourire a bel et bien disparu :

« -Je me demandais si... je pouvais laisser chez vous quelques...je suis sculpteur et ébéniste, l'humidité ne fait pas du bien à mon travail et je voulais vous demander si...

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous, mais je peux servir de garde statuette ? »

De toute évidence le refus ferme et définitif de Thorin l'a vexé; Bilbo est bien décidé à lui démontrer qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir de l'honneur et de la dignité à revendre.

Thorin ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer que, techniquement ses sculptures et les meubles qu'il rénove lui sont plus précis que sa propre personne, que c'est une preuve de confiance et qu'il avait ses raisons pour refuser la veille ...quand un cri se fait entendre depuis le salon;

« -Monsieur Baggins ! »

Bilbo a a peine le temps de tourner la tête en direction du cri qu'il se retrouve propulsé contre le mur. Il pousse un cri à son tour lorsque son dos heurte le porte-manteau et que les vêtements accrochés lui tombent dessus.

Mais Thorin est déjà parti à grands pas en direction du salon et il n'a que le temps de se dépêtrer des manteaux avant de le rattraper au pas de course.

Fili est à genoux auprès de Kili allongé au sol. Il saisit les épaules de son petit frère pendant que Thorin l'attrape par les pieds et les deux hommes le reposent délicatement sur le canapé.

« -Il va bien ? Hasarde Bilbo, les bras ballants.

Mais les deux hommes ne se préoccupent pas de lui et Fili arrange une couverture sur Kili tout en s'adressant à son oncle :

« -Cet imbécile t'as entendu et voulait venir te voir, pour te montrer qu'il va bien...

-Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra qu'il n'a rien à me prouver, » bougonne Thorin avant de s'agenouiller près de la tête de Kili.

Il écarte quelques mèches du front de Kili, qui semble avoir sombré dans un sommeil agité et fiévreux. Soudain radouci, il observe Kili avec inquiétude, pendant que Fili se redresse et lâche, bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

« -Quand tu arrêteras de regarder tout le monde de haut et de te conduire comme si on devait toujours te prouver qu'on mérite ton amour et ta confiance ! »

Apparemment, tout ça touche à des vieilles histoires de famille enfouies, et le propriétaire des lieux se sent de plus en plus étranger et mis à l'écart. Il contemple, plus ému qu'il ne l'avoue, Thorin rajuster la couverture sur Kili avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« -Je ne vois pas ce...

-Toi et ta maudite fierté ! Je suis d'accord qu'avoir un minimum de fierté est une bonne chose, mais tu es bouffi d'orgueil, et tu déteins sur Kili !Il te considère comme un exemple, tu es son oncle, il veut que tu sois fier de lui.

-Je suis fier de lui ! »

Proteste Thorin en se relevant pour faire face à Fili, comme outré par l'idée. Il est fier de ses neveux, et il les aime, et qu'on puisse douter de lui une seule seconde semble le vexer profondément. Bilbo recule d'un pas prudent.

« -Moi je le sais, mais je sais aussi qu'il faut t'arracher chaque compliment de la bouche et que tu as préféré mourir sous un pont plutôt que demander de l'aide et... »

Fili a visiblement des points à mettre sur les i dans le comportement de son oncle et Bilbo regrette profondément que son salon ait été désigné comme terrain neutre pour cette confrontation.

Pour la première fois depuis la fois où il attendait un livreur au milieu de la nuit parce que son frigo était vide, Bilbo accueille le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avec soulagement.

Une fois dans le couloir, devant la porte d'entrée, il se fige pourtant sur place alors que ses neurones établissent une connexion que la dispute des Oakenshield avait retardé.

2 secondes plus tard, Bilbo Baggins, digne écrivain de son état réintègre son salon en courant, saute au-dessus de la table basse et va se cacher derrière le large fauteuil de cuir.

Kili s'est fait réveillé par le bruit et, dressé sur un coude le suit des yeux dans un silence religieux. On ne peut cependant pas attribuer son air perplexe à sa fièvre : Thorin et Fili font exactement la même tête.

Thorin qui s'est laissé tombé sur le dit confortable fauteuil se penche légèrement par-dessus son accoudoir pour observer son hôte, accroupi derrière le dossier du fauteuil.

« -Nous-ne-sommes-pas-là. » articule silencieusement Bilbo.

« -Qu'est-ce...

-Shhh ! »

Un doigt sur les lèvres, Bilbo le fusille du regard et Thorin se renfonce dans son fauteuil sans un mot de plus, boudeur.

La sonnette se fait à nouveau entendre, de plus en plus stridente et impatiente. Kili pointe la porte d'un air interrogatif, et Bilbo secoue férocement la tête de gauche à droite.

«-C'est Lobelia Sackville-baggins, il n'y a qu'elle pour sonner comme ça, murmure-t-il.

-Baggins ? »

Relève Fili, mais Bilbo ne lui réponds pas, très occupé qu'il est à agiter les mains comme pour chasser un petit animal en direction de l'entrée.

« - Si c'est une de vos parentes, ne devrions nous pas plutôt ouvrir ? » demande poliment Thorin, dont les sourcils froncés indiquent clairement qu'il tente de comprendre comment fonctionne son voisin cinglé.

En réponse, Bilbo envoie un coup de poing dans le dos du fauteuil et ils grimacent de concert.

« - Elle boit trois litres de thé, épuise ma réserve de petits gâteaux, pose mille questions embarrassantes sur ma vie sentimentale et ne s'en va pas avant d'avoir piqué des petites cuillères pour faire dieu sait quoi avec. »

Et ils avaient déjà compris que Bilbo était plutôt protecteur de ses petits gâteaux.

La petite compagnie plonge donc dans un silence obéissant tandis que Lobelia s'assoit apparemment sur la sonnette.

« -C'est mon fauteuil, » finit par chuchoter Bilbo en lançant un regard de biais à Thorin.

« -C'est le seul fauteuil de l'appartement, et vous êtes caché derrière, » lui réplique celui-ci sur le même ton.

Bilbo lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne fait pas mine de bouger et le brun se renfonce plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Kili pousse un soupire et rabats la couverture par-dessus sa tête tandis que Fili va faire du thé. Le tout dans un silence religieux.

Mot de la fin : Je suis assez honteuse du début de ce chapitre, du rêve de Bilbo en fait : sachez donc qu'il n'annonce en rien comment ça se passera véritablement, que ça sera mieux écrit, et que tout ça c'est la faute au côté fleur bleue de Bilbo.

Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas, il est déjà en partie écrit ( un teaser ? vous voulez un teaser ? Bon parce que vous êtes gentils : "Votre compagnon est passé" sera certainement la première réplique du chapitre 4. Non je dirais pas qui parle à qui de qui.)


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai mis un peu de temps pour ce chapitre, car il s'agit en vérité d'un chapitre et demi/deux chapitres. J'ai failli le couper, j'ai hésité longtemps, car il était beaucoup plus long que prévu...mais j'aimais trop ce qui aurait la deuxième partie ( c'était quand même là que je voulais arriver, originellement ) pour couper. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop indigeste du coup !

Nana

De rien c'était un plaisir ….Lâche ce couteau, LACHE LE TOUT DE SUITE une fois morte, j'écris plus ! Sexe super sauvage va falloir attendre un peu mais **rire machiavélique**

« vivement les rapprochements entre Grincheux et Grands Pieds. D »... je vais noter ces surnoms, ils sont tellement évocateurs xD En tous cas, merci pour ta review o/ 

LouOak

J'ai longtemps été réfractaire aux UA je comprends tout à fait xD … et j'osais pas toucher au monde de Tolkien en lui-même, de peur de faire des gaffes ou d'oublier des trucs ^^ Ta review n'est pas décousue, elle m'a fait très plaisir, j'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles xD Merci pour beaucoup, surtout que j'ai toujours peur que mes persos finissent ooc... ça me rassure !

« -Votre compagnon est passé.

-Qu-quoi ? »

Les bras de Bilbo lui en tombent. Littéralement.

En conséquences les sacs en papier remplis à ras bord de courses et qu'il tenait jusqu'alors serrés contre son torse lui échappent et répandent leur contenu sur le sol du salon.

Bilbo jure à mi-voix et se baisse spontanément pour les ramasser avant de s'arrêter en mouvement; la raison pour laquelle il a tout lâché lui revient en mémoire et il se tord le cou à relever la tête trop vite vers l'auteur de la remarque.

Thorin Oakenshield, son voisin au caractère de ronchon est toujours dans son salon et vient de lui dire que son compagnon - à lui, Bilbo Baggins - est passé à l'appartement. Le nombre de choses qui ne vont pas dans cette phrase fait entrouvrir la bouche de Bilbo d'un air bête alors qu'il fixe le dos que lui présente Thorin.

"-Hm, explications ?"

Réclame-t-il faiblement.

Thorin s'est installé à la table basse et est assis en tailleur devant celle-ci, penchée sur quelque chose que Bilbo ne peut pas voir. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent librement dans son dos, et Bilbo les suit un instant du regard, jusqu'aux pointes effleurant le bas du dos de l'homme.

«-Monsieur Baggins? »

Dérangé par le boucan occasionné par la chute des courses, Thorin s'est retourné vers lui; ses cheveux lui tombent également devant le visage, mal retenus derrière ses oreilles mais cela n'arrête pas son regard perçant qui se pose sur Bilbo. Il se tient d'une main à la table basse pour se tourner vers lui et il secoue son épaule pour rejeter ses cheveux dans son dos puisque son autre main n'est pas libre non plus. Machinalement, Bilbo jette les yeux vers sa main, curieux.

Dans son poing est serré un petit couteau qui a l'air particulièrement vicieux et aiguisé.

Il était en train de sculpter, réalise Bilbo après que son coeur se soit arrêté quelques micro-secondes. En effet, un morceau de bois se trouve sur la table, au milieu d'éclats de bois et de divers outils qui, aux yeux néophytes de l'écrivain ressemblent à un set de torture. Il est sûr qu'ils peuvent être aussi utilisé à cet effet, sûr et certain.

Bilbo baisse les yeux sur ses emplettes éparpillées au sol, sur ses mains posées à plat par terre et se souvient qu'il est à quatre pattes devant un presque inconnu.

Il toussote mal à l'aise et bondit sur ses pieds. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches du manteau qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'enlever, bien décidé à ramasser le maximum de sa dignité restante. Avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas le mouvement le plus intelligent, puisqu'il va devoir s'accroupir à nouveau pour tout ramasser. Et avoir l'air deux fois plus stupide.

Il n'est pas le genre de personne qui peut survivre avec des gens se trouvant inopinément dans son chez lui. Dans son antre, pour être honnête.

Il aime la solitude, se balader pieds nus, porter des robes de chambres et des caleçons trop grands et que personne n'assiste à ses multiples déboires et maladresses quotidiens. C'est bien mieux pour sa dignité.

Le regard gentiment amusé de Gandalf est déjà difficile à supporter, mais sentir le regard de cette famille sur lui... ils vont le rendre fou, gémit intérieurement Bilbo.

Thorin est un taiseux dont le regard vaut sans doute mille discours pour ses neveux, mais Bilbo ne parvient pas à déchiffrer le regard posé sur lui et sent le feu monter à ses joues. Il toussote et ébouriffe sa courte tignasse.

« -Vous disiez ? »

Thorin le regarde un instant comme s'il était devenu fou et acquiesce d'un lent signe de tête. Il fronce les sourcils et reprend

« -Votre compagnon est passé. Il a dit qu'il essayerait de repasser d'ici ce soir. »

Il se retourne vers le bloc de bois qu'il retourne délicatement entre ses longs doigts. Bilbo l'observe, bouche entrouverte. Une minute. Bilbo lève le doigt et inspire profondément. Il a une petite, toute petite remarque à faire :

« -Quel compagnon ? Je n'ai pas de compagnon. Je vis seul. Seul, tout seul, du moins en temps normal. Je n'aime pas vraiment la compagnie, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, merci bien et.. »

Son ton précipité trahit sa pure panique le regard las de Thorin qui se retient difficilement de rouler des yeux trahit son ennui.

« -Il a apporté des tupperwares, inquiet que vous travailliez trop. Il voulait repasser plus tard mais... m'a dit qu'il était content que je sois là pour vous dire qu'il ne pourrait pas. »

Thorin se retourne vers le bloc de bois pendant que Bilbo grimace et fronce les sourcils. Il va s'arracher les cheveux et s'approche à grands pas de la table basse.

« -Attendez, attendez. Est-ce qu'il était...grand ? Avec un sourire de psychopathe pervers, est-ce qu'il a essayé de toucher vos fesses ? Des tupperwares ? Attendez..Vous-vous l'avez laissé entré ? »

Faites que ce ne soit que Gandalf et pas un étranger ou un cambrioleur quelconque.

Mais Thorin est également un étranger.

Faites que ce ne soit pas Gandalf, parce que si le vieux fou fouine dans ses gribouillis – ou plutôt ses ratures corrigées cinq cent fois pour aucune idée concluante –, Bilbo ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Son éditeur a l'air d'un vieux fou adorable mais ses colères sont terribles.

Et celles de Bilbo peuvent également l'être, quand il découvre qu'on a laissé entrer des individus chez lui en son absence.

«-Il avait les clefs. »

Oh. Oh. Bilbo s'arrête net – quelques centimètres avant de marcher et glisser sur un sachet de gruyère râpé, hasard bienheureux puisque soutenir le regard neutre de son voisin est déjà difficile comme ça, il ne tient pas à essayer le regarder méprisant après une chute aussi ridicule.

« -Hem, euh..Petit, grand sourire et un chapeau bizarre ? »

Après un instant, Thorin acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête, presque timide. La panique et le flot de parole de Bilbo lui échappent complètement.

Et sa perplexité ne fait qu'augmenter lorsque son compagnon se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil du salon, comme s'il venait d'escalader l'Himalaya et de tuer un dragon en revenant. Avant de passer au Starbuck se prendre un latte aux heures de pointe. Que d'émotions. Bilbo observe ses jambes tremblantes un instant avant de reverser la tête en arrière contre le dossier.

« -Aaaaah Bofur. Ce n'est que Bofur. »

Thorin lui lance un étrange regard en coin mais il ne pose pas de question quand Bilbo agite vaguement sa main « ce n'est rien, ne vous occupez pas de moi, non non. », sans cesser de fixer le plafond avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Lorsque, avec un soupir, il finit par ramener ses yeux au niveau de Thorin et de son neveu endormi sur le canapé, il pose son regard sur les sacs entassés entre le canapé et le fauteuil. Les pousse gentiment du bout du pied, vautré sur le fauteuil, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le regard de Thorin posé sur lui.

Bilbo ramène sa jambe sous lui et lui jette un regard interrogateur :

« -Vous êtes passés à l'appartement ? »

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Thorin, bien que Bilbo aurait juré qu'il ne pouvait être plus sombre et impénétrable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il acquiesce :

« - C'est tout ce qui reste de sec. »

L'estomac noué, Bilbo ne peut pas détacher son regard des sacs. Trois sacs de sport, un sac à dos. Certes, le tout est plein à craquer mais... il ne voit pas comment faire rentrer son entière existence dans un sac de sport. Il se rappelle le jour où il a emménagé, et le nombre invraisemblable de cartons qu'il avait emporté avec lui... et maintenant ...

« -Fili aimerait entreposer ses livres de cours chez vous. Ils étaient en hauteur et n'ont pas été touchés, mais... »

Thorin retombe dans le silence, se contentant de lui lancer un regard incompréhensible depuis le rideau de ses cheveux. Sa mâchoire est serrée et ses paroles à peine audible entre ses dents.

Il lui faudra du temps, avant de comprendre que c'est l'expression derrière laquelle se cache Thorin lorsqu'il a une faveur à demander et qu'une gêne timide et orgueilleuse prends le dessus sur son assurance royale.

Pour l'heure, Bilbo hoche vivement la tête. Ses yeux sont toujours scotchés sur les sacs, et ses joues sont roses d'une honte qu'il ne peut pas contrôler.

« -Travailler dans l'humidité ne doit pas être agréable, bien sûr bien sûr. Il est de charmante compagnie, votre neveu. »

Pas comme d'autres ours mal léchés. Cela lui rappelle qu'il a acheté du miel...qui doit être quelque part sur le plancher. L'écrivain se relève d'un bond et se remet à entasser ses achats dans les sacs en papier pour pouvoir les transporter à la cuisine.

Il entend Thorin pousser un grognement de remerciement, mais il lui tourne le dos et la pièce retombe dans un silence concentré et studieux du côté de l'ébéniste, ronchon et entrecoupé de grommellements du côté de l'écrivain.

« -Tu vas te faire mal, » commente une petite voix ensommeillée.

Bilbo sursaute, lâche une pomme.

Kili a ouvert les yeux et les regarde le menton appuyé sur le coussin, les bras glissés en dessous, il a l'air d'un chiot encore ensommeillé. La malice qui brille à nouveau dans ses yeux rassure Bilbo sur son état. Pas sur le futur état de son appartement, par contre.

Thorin relève lentement les yeux vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir au moment même où une petite tache de sang naît au point de rencontre entre la lame et la pulpe de son doigt. Kili est agité d'un petit rire et son souffle soulève les mèches sombres qui lui tombent sur le front.

Bilbo peste dans sa barbe sur la stupidité des Oakenshield et leur don indéniable pour se faire mal, mais pose tout même ce qu'il vient de ramasser pour aller chercher de quoi essuyer le sang, alors que le plus jeune des bruns ténébreux glousse depuis son canapé.

« -Il n'y a plus de mouchoirs, je suis désolé. »

Et sur ce point, Bilbo accuse Kili, car il était certain d'avoir des réserves bien approvisionnées. Il tends un chiffon de cuisine à Thorin qui est en train d'essuyer son doigt sur son pantalon comme si de rien n'était. Il secoue la tête.

« -Ce n'est rien, ça ne saigne déjà plus. »

Kili enfonce un peu plus son menton dans le coussin qui le soutient et prend l'air misérable, les yeux fixés sur Thorin.

« - Tonton. »

Silence.

Un coussin atterrit sur Thorin qui n'a même pas le réflexe de le rattraper. Le regard qu'il lance à Kili rappelle à Bilbo celui que lance sa tante, pour gronder ses enfants sans un mot lorsqu'ils sont dans un lieu public.

Kili fait les gros yeux à Thorin qui baisse les siens vers ce qu'il est en train de sculpter son regard semble à même de sculpter le bois à lui tout seul, songe Bilbo qui observe avec fascination le regard intense que l'homme porte au morceau de bois.

Avec le ventre noué également, pour être honnête. Il sait qu'il devrait faire marche arrière vers la cuisine, ne pas écouter, ne pas laisser traîner ses oreilles de fouineur malpoli pour savoir ce que les Oakenshield peuvent bien lui cacher.

Pour cacher son malaise autant que l'inutilité de sa présence au milieu du duel qui est train de se mettre en place au beau milieu de son salon, Bilbo se remet à ramasser ses courses, les remettant dans les sacs avec des gestes saccadés.

«- Demande lui. »

Lui demander à quoi ? A qui ? A lui ?

Bilbo s'immobilise, tout son corps soudain douloureusement tendu. Une vague de froid le parcourt des pieds à la tête et il sent ses oreilles le gratter. Jamais bon lorsque ses oreilles le chatouillent comme ça.

«-Tonton, demande lui.

-Kili, il n'y a...

-C'est pour Fili et moi ! »

Là, le ton est franchement accusateur, et Bilbo peut d'ors et déjà mettre à main au feu que c'est non seulement un argument utilisé à chaque dispute, mais aussi et surtout qu'il marche à coup sûr. Il a vu les regards que Thorin pose sur Kili endormi et fiévreux, et il a comme l'impression que les garçons mènent leur oncle par le bout du nez.

Alors il attend patiemment, tout en se relevant, les sacs pleins les bras.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, il a une crise cardiaque.

Une minuscule, hein, rien de grave, mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Thorin juste dans son dos. Assez près pour que ce soit juste les courses qui les séparent

Bilbo baisse automatiquement les yeux – non pas pour fuir le regard de l'homme, il serait capable de le jeter dehors à la minute après tout, oui messieurs dames, on est chez lui, il est l'homme dominant – mais pour vérifier qu'il a bien posé son outil. Pour pas qu'il se fasse mal, de nouveau. Pas parce qu'il a soudain peur de ce rapprochement physique imprévu.

« -Je suis passé à l'appartement cet après-midi, prendre quelques affaires et faire une visite avec des experts...

-Oh, bien. Bien. Des experts...pour ?

-Les réparations à faire, examiner les dégâts et...l'appartement a été déclaré insalubre.

Bilbo se plonge dans le regard bleu de Thorin qui le surplombe. Longtemps. A sa décharge, le bleu nuit qui règne dans ses iris est tout simplement fascinant, et l'intensité de ce regard lui donne des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

Est-ce qu'il veut le tuer, l'embrasser ou...Bilbo réalise soudainement la demande implicite cachée derrière les mots du brun. Si Kili et Fili n'avaient pas été impliqués, il aurait été tenté de forcer Thorin à articuler sa demande en une phrase complète, mais à la place il se mord l'intérieur de la joue et se force à agir en adulte responsable :

« -… Eh bien, oui, je...je ne vais pas vous mettre dehors. Vous...Vous pouvez rester, si vous voulez, enfin, bien sûr. »

Il entends un couinement joyeux émané depuis le canapé, mais cela ne suffit pas pour lui ôter l'envie de claquer sa tête contre le mur.

Non, mais, est-ce qu'il s'est entendu parler ?

Déjà Kili et Fili, c'était hors de question pour une seule nuit.

Et depuis ce matin, Thorin et ses copeaux de bois.

Et ça allait continuer dans le temps ?

A sa décharge, il veut avant tout échapper au regard inquisiteur de Thorin, et il n'est pas vraiment en position pour un débat et une nouvelle dispute maintenant que les sacs en papier sont à nouveau pleins à craquer, il en tient dans chaque bras et à le plus grand mal à ne pas tout refaire tomber.

Jusqu'à ce que les victuailles lui soient soudain arrachées par Thorin qui tourne les talons et apporte les sacs en cuisine.

Bilbo suppose que c'est la traduction en thorinien qui se rapprocherait le plus d'un merci et il ne peut que le suivre dans la cuisine

« - Pas de visites impromptues, et nous devrons faire des tours pour la cuisine et la vaisselle, pour la salle de bain...Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Bilbo pose ses mains à plat sur le bois de la table, incline la tête sur le côté et observe Thorin avec incrédulité. Le ronchon brun est une énigme pour lui, même lorsqu'il semble essayer de se comporter normalement.

Celui-ci relève à demi la tête du sac dans lequel il était en train de fourrager, un bras encore enfoui dans le sac en papier.

« -Je vous aide.

-Vous ne savez pas où sont rangés les choses, proteste Bilbo il fait un pas en avant mais s'immobilise de lui-même et regarde Thorin déballer le contenu du sac sur la table.

« Donnez-moi ça, finit-il par soupirer en arrachant les yaourts des mains de Thorin avant qu'il ne les range au mauvais étage du frigo.

Il déteste quand on dérange ses habitudes, quand on range les yaourts autre part qu'à leur place habituelle.

Bilbo ne peut pas s'empêcher de tendre son dos en entendant Thorin déballer puis ranger les courses derrière lui. Des placards qui s'ouvrent et se ferment, des emballages qu'on arrache.

Comme si... ils étaient une famille. En vie domestique.

Agacé par cette sensation, Bilbo claque la porte du placard et demande abruptement :

« -Où est Fili ?

-A la pharmacie, il est partit chercher des médicaments pour son frère. »

Bilbo saute sur l'occasion pour poser une question qui le turlupine depuis le matin :

-Fili est médecin ?

-Etudiant, en dernière année, corrige Thorin. Spécialité pédiatrie. Il est très bon avec les enfants, »

Bilbo lève un sourcil devant le sourire tendre qui traverse brièvement le visage sombre de son vis à vis. Il peut très bien visualiser Fili qui discute avec un enfant, un doux sourire aux lèvres, mais...

« - Il est nul. »

Thorin lève vers lui un regard courroucé avant de comprendre les multiples signes de tête que fait Bilbo en direction. Du salon où Kili semble s'être rendormi, malade à crever.

« -Oh. Il perds un peu la tête quand il s'agit de son frère .

-Ils sont... proches. »

Bilbo a l'impression de marcher sur de la glace, et son souffle se coupe dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croise le regard de Thorin. Ce n'est pas le regard de serial killer qu'il lui a déjà adressé cependant juste celui d'une maman ourse qui essaye de savoir si oui ou non vous en voulez à ses petits et qui se tient prête à vous arracher la tête s'il s'avère que c'est le cas.

Bilbo sourit, le plus innocemment possible et Thorin finit par lui tendre lentement le paquet de pâtes qu'il tient en main pour continuer sobrement :

« -Ils n'ont qu'un an de différence, pas d'autre famille et ont toujours été inséparables.

-Leurs parents sont... ? »

Bilbo se tait, sentant une gaffe montrer son nez dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. Après tout si Thorin est leur oncle et qu'il agit comme un père avec Kili et Fili c'est que, nécessairement, soit son frère, soit sa sœur est décédé. Et l'écrivain a mis les pieds dans le plat.

« … Leur père oui. Ma sœur vit à la campagne, loin de tout. Quand Fili a commencé ses études de médecine, il a du prendre un appartement en ville. Il est ...ensuite apparu qu'il fallait mieux que nous vivions tous les trois ensembles. Où est-ce que je range ça ? »

Thorin lève des boites de conserves à la hauteur de son visage, interrogatif ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il lui a désigné le placard correspondant que Bilbo se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un moyen pour changer de sujet.

« -Mais quel abruti ! » peste-t-il en envoyant valser son pied dans le frigo avec colère.

Sous le regard éberlué de Thorin.

Bilbo se sent rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et sait déjà que quoi qu'il dise, il va bégayer. Et le fait qu'il sautille sur place, sa main sur son pied douloureux, n'aide en rien à sa maturité et crédibilité.

Trouver une excuse, vite, Bilbo Baggins, tu peux le faire, tu es un écrivain, tu gagnes ta vie, ou du moins est censé la gagner en inventant des choses sorties de nulle part.

« -Il … hem...il n'y a pas de place. Pas de place, du tout dans l'appartement. Kili et Fili se sont partagés le canapé-lit, mais, vous eh bien,je n'ai pas d'am...de chambre d'amis... et...

-Je dormirai par terre. » coupe tranquillement Thorin.

Ou devrais-je dire mets fin à ses souffrances avec miséricorde ? Puisque Bilbo aurait pu bafouiller jusqu'à la fin de temps, parti sur sa lancée.

Bilbo en arrête de sautiller net. Il s'immobilise, un pied en l'air et les joues rouges, mais les sourcils froncés.

« - P-pardon ? »

Cette fois, Thorin ne lève même pas les yeux sur lui, concentré sur le pack de bouteilles qu'il déballe.

« -Je dormirai par terre alors, cela ne me dérange pas. »

Ses cheveux longs cachent judicieusement ses traits depuis qu'il s'est penché en avant, mais sa voix est neutre, douce et sans la moindre hésitation.

Comme s'il était en train de dire qu'il préfère la confiture de fraise à la confiture d'abricot mais qu'il se contentera de celle aux figues.

C'est le moment où Bilbo repose son pied par terre, prends une grande inspiration et s'apprête à monter sur ses grands chevaux...

« -Youhouuu ! Tonton, monsieur Bilbo, je suis rentré ! Vous êtes là ? »

Fili vient d'entrer dans le salon à grands renforts de cris et lorsque Bilbo passe sa tête par la porte, le blond lève les sachets de pharmacie avant un grand sourire

« -Je range ça où ? »

Pris d'une impulsion subite, Bilbo sort comme une tornade de la cuisine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois libéré, et posé debout devant le lavabo, devant le placard à médicament grand ouvert, le blond commence à ranger les médicaments. Pendant ce temps, Bilbo fait les cent pas à côté de lui. Compte tenu de la petitesse de la pièce, cela ne suffit pas à évacuer sa frustration et il finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire :

« -Votre oncle veut dormir par terre. Il va devoir dormir par terre, je veux dire, il n'y a pas de place, vous êtes déjà sur le canapé, mais, il assure que cela ne le dérange pas. Pourquoi dit-il que cela ne le dérange pas ? Cela... on ne peut pas voir aucun problème à dormir par terre.

-Parce que cela ne le dérange pas, vraiment pas. »

Fili fuit son regard alors qu'il finit d'entasser les médicaments. Il finit par s'appuyer sur le lavabo avec un soupir. Fili lance un regard en coin à Bilbo avant de souffler un ton plus bas :

« -Thorin tient beaucoup à nous, mais...mais c'est sa vie, son histoire et si je vous parle de ça...il va m'en vouloir, vraiment. Je suis désolé. »

Le regard que lui lance Fili force Bilbo à fermer la bouche. Malgré la tristesse présente dans ses yeux, le jeune homme est mortellement sérieux et son hôte a l'impression d'avoir mis la main dans u piège à loup. Il acquiesce, sans oser dire un mot de plus et Fili froisse le sachet dans ses mains avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Le blond presse doucement son avant-bras avec un sourire désolé et sort, les médicaments que Kili doit prendre immédiatement en main.

–

Bilbo ne cesse de rouler dans ses draps, cherchant une meilleure position pour s'endormir. Il dort habituellement comme un loir, du moins quand aucun rêve érotique incluant son étrange voisin ne s'immisce dans son crâne. Il s'allonge, ferme les yeux et goûte un repos bien mérité.

Mais cette fois-ci le sommeil le fuit et l'image de Thorin dormant sur son tapis ne cesse de tourner dans son crâne.

Il peut ignorer la voix de Gandalf qui glousse dans son crâne et lui assure que l'homme serait bien plus confortable dans son lit, l'entourant de ses bras forts au lieu de croiser les bras sur sa propre poitrine pour essayer de garder chaleur et confort.

Mais il a plus de mal à ignorer la petite voix qui ressemble fort aux yeux de chiot suppliant de Kili et qui le fait culpabiliser de laisser dormir son invité sur le sol. De laisser n'importe qui dormir sur son plancher alors que lui-même est enfoui dans le confort jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'est pas charitable et Bilbo a beau se raccrocher à quelques arguments égoïstes - c'est ça ou une chambre pleine de moisissures pour Thorin de toute façon, et puis ce n'est quand même pas sa faute, il est déjà bien gentil de donner le gîte et le couvert à cette bruyante famille, Kili et Fili se partagent déjà le canapé, il ne peut pas faire plus, il a donné des couvertures et ce qu'il pouvait à leur oncle et.. Bilbo finit par rejeter ses couvertures et par se relever, exaspéré par son propre cerveau.

Il retourne donc dans d'un pas conquérant dans son salon et manque de marcher sur Thorin dans l'obscurité.

Vu le grognement sourd que pousse l'homme, et le tissu recouvrant quelque chose de chaud et moue que heurte son pied, il lui a décidément marché dessus, mais Bilbo décide de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

La voix est basse, et explicitement grognonne, mais pas ensommeillée ; Bilbo lâche un petit soupire de soulagement, il ne l'a pas réveillé. Ce qui est le point crucial : qui pourrait dormir confortablement allongé par terre ?

L'écrivain mets ses mains sur ses hanches, déterminé et fixe la forme sombre étendue sur le sol à ses pieds et qu'il présume être Thorin.

« -Écoutez je déteste plus que tout partager mon lit avec quelqu'un, mais...mais je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir sur le parquet ! »

Il ennuie passablement Thorin; il ne l'entends pas et ne le voit pas mais peu sentir les ondes qui émanent du grizzly et qui tentent de le chasser.

Le silence dans lequel se mure Thorin ne lui rend pas les choses faciles et Bilbo ne tient plus, expulsant bruyamment l'air de ses poumons.

« -Vous ne me faciliterez pas la tâche hein ? Vous m'avez entendu, non ? Ne restez pas là, venez »

La forme sombre se déplacement légèrement et un bruissement de tissu l'informe que Thorin a du se relever sur le coude.

Il sent presque le regard las et impénétrable de Thorin se poser sur lui.

« -Quoi ?

-Mon lit est grand, nous sommes deux adultes et du même sexe, il n'y a ...aucune...gêne à avoir, vraiment. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de place, et ça sera toujours mieux que.. par terre, et je...

-Ca ira, » le coupe patiemment Thorin.

Bilbo peut presque le voir, ou l'imaginer; Allongé sur le côté, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, remontant sa maigre couverture sur ses épaules. Le regard fixé sur le vide, l'ignorant superbement et la mâchoire crispée, têtue.

Il a envie de le bourrer de coups de pied tant il est frustré devant tant d'obstination, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce serait lui qui aurait mal dans cette histoire.

« -Est-ce que c'est...le malentendu, avec Bofur, qui vous gêne ? Je vous jure que ...pas intéressé, du tout. Même si...enfin si j'étais intéressé, les mains baladeuses c'est pas mon truc, et...je dis pas que je suis intéressé hein ! Vous n'êtes pas mon genre. J'ai pas vraiment de genre, mais... »

Bilbo agite les mains devant lui en dénégation. Le léger soupir qui émane de la silhouette à ses pieds lui indique que Thorin aperçoit son agitation.

« -Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne m'imposerais pas dans votre lit. Bonne nuit. »

Le ton est sec, froid et coupe court à toute tentative de socialisation. Et fait s'évaporer tout le courage rassemblé par Bilbo.

« -Bon, eh ben la discussion est close, alors, d'accord. Bien. Parfait. »

Bilbo acquiesce, et ses mains retombent de chaque côté de son corps. Il fait demi-tour vers sa chambre, s'arrête, hésite et piétine un instant sur place.

Aux grands maux les remèdes. Aux grands ours mal léchés les pots de miel posés en pièges évidents.

Faisant cette fois attention à la localisation de Thorin, Bilbo revient au centre de la pièce et s'allonge sans un mot de plus.

Il s'allonge au sol, à côté de Thorin et frissonne lorsque le bois du plancher touche ses chevilles et sa nuque mises à nues par son pyjama.

Bilbo espère vraiment qu'il n'aura pas à passer la nuit allongé par terre. Il a déjà froid, et le sol est affreusement inconfortable. Il est allongé sur le dos, les mains jointes sur le ventre et a la désagréable impression d'être dans un cercueil. Le plafond est loin, mais il a beau garder les yeux grands ouverts il ne peut pas le voir, et ses coudes, son dos, ses fesses, tout repose sur un parquet lisse, dur et inconfortable.

Faites que Thorin se décide vite.

Il sent sa masse couchée à côté de lui et cela ne l'aide pas à se sentir à l'aise.

« -Vous n'allez pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. »

Bilbo n'a jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre sa voix grave résonner dans la nuit. Pas que entendre la voix grave de Thorin au beau milieu de la nuit soit une habitude, en même temps. Il retient difficilement un soupir de soulagement, qui gâcherait tout l'effet dramatique de son sacrifice.

« -Sans doute pas, acquiesce Bilbo dans l'obscurité, bien que son mouvement du menton passe inaperçu pour son voisin de sol.

-Vous allez être plein de courbatures.

-J'ai déjà mal à la nuque, » répond trop rapidement et trop sincèrement Bilbo.

Sa confession est récompensée par un léger bruit, semblable à un rire, qui émane de la position de Thorin.

« -Vous allez être ronchon toute la journée. »

Bilbo s'apprête à être offusqué par l'affirmation ( non, pas du tout ! ) avant de réaliser que c'est vrai. Il est si prévisible que ça ?

« -Oui. Et c'est vous qui en ferez les frais, et cela sera entièrement de votre faute, » énonce-t-il d'un ton tragique .

Il est très fier du sarcasme qui perce dans sa voix et tends un peu plus le menton, même s'il sait que Thorin ne peut pas le voir. C'est une réaction enfantine, mais cela lui passe largement au-dessus de la tête, tant il est fier de sa répartie et du plaisir futur de pouvoir accuser Thorin de tous ses malheurs.

« -Très bien. »

Bilbo sursaute en entendant le soupire poussé à côté de lui, perdu qu'il est dans son contentement de soi. Le monde s'est soudain renversé et il aperçoit une forme debout au-dessus de lui.

« -Vous...c'est d'accord ? »

Il voit la crinière sombre de Thorin s'agiter dans un oui ténu et las. Cela ferait deux nuits sans sommeil pour l'ébéniste, songe soudain Bilbo. Pourtant lorsque après une hésitation Bilbo saisit la main tenue, sa poigne est ferme, et il manque de s'effondrer dans les bras de l'homme, surpris de la force qu'il a mis pour le relever. Il titube de fatigue, aussi, c'est pour ça. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il lâche cette main comme si elle l'avait brûlé et se propulse jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

« -Très bien, très bien, » acquiesce Bilbo en guidant Thorin jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher.

Jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Bilbo Baggins, tu deviens déjà sénile, comment as-tu osé faire cette proposition ? Il ne fermerait pas plus l'oeil que tout à l'heure. Mais au moins, Thorin dormirait entre un matelas et une couverture.

Thorin s'arrête un instant à la porte de la chambre, sa silhouette se détachant dans la pénombre et observe le salon, comme si son regard bleu nuit était capable de percer les ténèbres et de leur imposer le silence.

« -Vous venez ? » soupire Bilbo.

Il est assis au bord du lit défait et à déjà les paupières closes. Le haut de son corps balance doucement, alors qu'il se retient de toutes ses forces de se laisser tomber dans les coussins. Il veut dormir, lui !

Thorin acquiesce sans le regarder. Il aurait mis ses cheveux à couper qu'il a entendu un gloussement et des rires émaner du canapé. Des rires qui lui sont adressés.


	5. 55

Je suis infiniment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis : j'ai eu un blocage sur une autre fic (Hiraeth) et j'ai pas voulu me mettre à celle-ci avant d'avoir écrit le chapitre qui bloquait. Entre ça, un projet de forum rp hobbit ( criez pour l'adresse ) et des cours qui se sont rajoutés m'enlevant mes journées de libre... Désoléééééééé ! Mais cela ne se reproduira plus, on reprends un rythme d'un chapitre/semaine ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant, que vous m'excusez pour le retard, que les persos seront respectés... et aujourd'hui au menu un peu de pov Thorin !

-  
- Yami: Merci de ta review o/ Sur le comment du pourquoi ils sont mis à habiter ensemble, cela viendra plus tard progressivement : cela a un rapport avec le passé de Thorin et il va avoir du mal à cracher le morceau ( même si on peut déjà deviner un peu je pense )

LouOak : Ah ça ils sont tous gonflés ( enfin, la scène où tous les nains s'invitent chez Bilbo est tout aussi gonflée ) et le pauvre Bilbo doit se débattre avec ça xD Comment résister à leurs bouilles en même temps ? J'ai toujours trouvé que Gandalf avec un air un peu pervers et qu'il mettait son nez un peu partout, j'y peux rien * **toussote* **  
Bofur je prends les paris o/ L'une de tes propositions est juste, mais incomplète ( il reviendra bientôt mettre un peu de piquant ) . C'est duuuur de demander un service * là j'ai un point commun avec Thorin * il n'a pas l'habitude et il est très fier jusqu'à avoir des ennuis plutôt que demander de l'aide– comme la suite nous l'apprendra lalala. Merci pour ta review

Nana : Hiiiii merci ( merci je l'ai dans la tête et je n'y avais pas pensé, je te déteste *prépare une vengeance terrible * ) « j'ai comme la bizarre impression que ça va changer un tout petit peu. » = UN TOUT PETIT PEU. Tout ça c'est la faute des nains, ils foutent le bordel partout où ils passent. Fili et Kili sont pas assez proches, à ton goût, hm ? * **sifflote *** Le résumé de la vie pas cool du tout du tout du tout du tout de Thorin arrive, lentement progressivement: on peut deviner entre les lignes, mais le résumé explicite sera un peu plus tard / en même temps que son rapprochement avec Bilbo lalalala . Et il lui faut impérativement des porte-bonheur, il en a bien besoin le pauvre ! Tu m'embêtes pas, jamais Et je suis ravie d'avoir servi à remonter ton moral o/

Lorsque Bilbo rouvre les yeux, il est couché sur le côté gauche, contre Thorin qui dort à sa droite.

Le bras de Thorin est étendu en travers de Bilbo, sa main enroulée autour de son torse dans une étreinte possessive.

Pour autant, l'ébéniste n'est pas tourné dans sa direction; sur le ventre, il a la tête tournée de l'autre côté et son bras gauche est simplement jeté, tordu pour tenir Bilbo. Une partie de sa longue crinière sert de coussin à l'écrivain, et une autre partie sert de ... hem doudou ? Puisqu'il a le nez à moitié plongé dans la chevelure de Thorin.

Avec horreur, Bilbo désentortille ses doigts de la mèche de cheveux sombres qu'il tenait jusqu'à alors. L'entreprise lui prends un peu plus de temps que prévu à cause des noeuds qui s'y trouvent.

Surviennent alors plusieurs minutes profondément ridicules, où il hésite sur "où reposer sa main". Pas dans les cheveux de Thorin. Pas sur le dos de Thorin. Pas le long de son propre corps puisque le bras de Thorin fait barrage. Pas sur les couvertures parce qu'il faudrait les re-tirer sur eux, les cacher sous les draps et puis l'étape suivante serait de se coller contre Thorin en cuillère et ils seraient un parfait petit couple, non mais ça va pas.

Il finit par recroqueviller son bras contre son torse et son coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

« ..Hem ? » Tente pitoyablement Bilbo.

Il se redresse à demi sur l'oreiller, jette un coup à Thorin mais son visage est caché par ses cheveux et profondément enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Personne à l'appareil, apparemment.

Il gigote un peu pour tenter de se faufiler sous le bras ou de se glisser sur le côté. Le contact des draps, le mouvement de ses jambes et le frottement de son pantalon de pyjama lui font soudain réaliser son érection matinale.

Douche froide.

Ce dont il a besoin et l'effet que cette réalisation fait sur les lambeaux de sommeil qui encombraient encore son cerveau.

C'est affreusement gênant, tempête mentalement Bilbo.

Il n'a aucun souvenir de rêve érotique en tête cette fois - oh dieu merci, parce que rêver de l'homme qui dort à côté de soi correspond assez bien à son idée personnelle de l'enfer et de ce qui n'est pas du tout convenable.

Rêve ou non, le problème - les problèmes; ce qui tends son pyjama, le bras de Thorin, les attachants abrutis dans son salon, le squattage massif de son appartement, les 55 mots ( il a effacé rageusement un adverbe hier soir avant le dîner ) de son futur roman, sa deadline, son yucca qui a mauvaise mine - bref le problème est toujours là et Bilbo renverse sa tête sur son oreiller avec un soupir.

Il est en colère contre son propre organisme qui a toujours eu le principe de déranger ses principes bien élevés et sa vie tranquille.

Habituellement ce n'est pas un problème : il a tout le temps du monde chaque matin, un appartement désert et une douche vide pour se satisfaire avant d'avaler le premier thé de la journée.

Avoir un peu d'intimité dans un deux pièces cuisine salle de bain habité par quatre adultes est un doux rêve. Tout particulièrement quand même son lit ( et son torse ) est occupé par un inconnu.

Bilbo cherche avec désespoir une solution qui n'inclut pas la perte éternelle de sa dignité et ses doigts pianotent machinalement.

Il s'arrête lorsqu'il se rend compte que, nécessité et positions obligent, il pianote sur le bras de Thorin.

« -Thorin ? » hasarde-t-il à voix haute.

Pas de réponse. Au moins le bougre ne ronfle pas.

Il saisit finalement à pleine main le bras de Thorin.

Sa pâle et petite main semble minuscule une fois posée sur le bras musclé et velu de l'autre homme, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de faire de son mieux pour le soulever et essayer de le poser le long du corps de Thorin, loin de son corps à lui.

Thorin se retourne brusquement avec un grognement lourd de sommeil et pivote sur l'oreiller pour se tourner du côté de Bilbo.

C'est le moment où Bilbo ferme les yeux, fait le mort, prie très fort tous les dieux qui lui passent par l'esprit pour que Thorin le croit endormi et soit se rendort sans poser de problème, soit se réveille, le libère et quitte la pièce.

Ah non.

Thorin est bel et bien réveillé.

Ses yeux bleus percent sous ses paupières entrouvertes et si les cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage rendent son expression illisible, il est bel et bien réveillé. Et il regarde Bilbo allongé contre lui, les mains sur son avant-bras posé en travers de son torse - et un bas de pyjama distendu, mais par bonheur la couverture monte un peu plus haut que ça.

Bilbo enlève ses mains comme s'il s'était brûlé et sent justement ses joues le brûler.

« ...Baggins, »

Marmonne Thorin d'un ton ensommeillé, brutalement réveillé de son hibernation. Il ramène le bras qu'il avait posé sur Bilbo vers lui et le passe machinalement dans ses cheveux. Thorin fourrage dans ses cheveux pour ramener ses mèches en arrière et poser son regard sur Bilbo :

« -Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien. »

Bilbo secoue vivement la tête et roule sur le côté pour sortir du lit.

« -Je... »

Il agite vainement la main par-dessus son épaule, sans même essayer de finir sa phrase.

Etre rouge pivoine et excité avant même de sortir de sa chambre. Sa vie est un enfer et sa journée s'annonce mal. Une demi-seconde plus tard Bilbo bondit hors de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Il ne voit pas Thorin se laisser retomber dans le lit avec un grognement blasé devant le caractère incompréhensible de son hôte.

Non pas que cela empêche le brun de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules et de lover à nouveau entre les draps pour dormir encore un peu.

Tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Eviter ou survivre à un danger pour tomber sur un autre danger pas plus en enviable.

En d'autres termes, fuir l'oncle pour tomber sur les neveux.

« -Monsieur Baggins ! »

Kili est allongé sur le canapé-lit, la tête sur les genoux de Fili qui tente de lire un livre de médecine malgré la présence de son frère.

Bilbo s'immobilise sur le seuil, statufié alors que la porte se referme dans son dos.

La vie en communauté est une longue liste de malaises et d'inconvénient.

« - Kili. Fili. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Bilbo.

- Vous avez bien dormi avec notre oncle, finalement ? »

Sous sa moustache Fili affiche un sourire en coin malgré son air innocent et Bilbo se sent redevenir rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Au secours. Une seule solution : la fuite, deuxième édition.

Bilbo pointe la porte de la salle de bain, manque de pointer son entrejambe, se fait soudain la réflexion que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée – pointer l'évidence et surtout ce qu'on veut cacher n'est jamais une bonne idée - et se passe la main derrière la nuque avant de bégayer :

« -Je vais prendre un douche. »

Thorin Oakenshield ne parvient pas à comprendre Bilbo Baggins.

Ils habitent dans le même immeuble depuis que Thorin et les garçons y ont emménagés, depuis trois ans, maintenant. Bilbo les héberge. Il partage son lit avec lui.

Mais cela ne lui apporte aucune clé pour comprendre le fonctionnement de son voisin.

Ses échecs sentimentaux multiples ont appris à Thorin qu'il n'est pas un type facile à comprendre ou à supporter lui-même, mais à ses yeux il est tout de même un type assez simple. Qui ne s'ouvre pas facilement, que ce soit envers ses conquêtes, ses quelques amis ou les membres de sa famille, d'accord, mais simple.

Bilbo passe son temps à parler et à sourire, et à donner la migraine à Thorin qui ne parvient pas à comprendre comment fonctionne son voisin. Ce n'était plus son voisin, puisqu'il vivait actuellement dans le même appartement. Pourtant, ils étaient à des années lumières d'être amis, ou même des connaissances amicales.

Avec un grognement étouffé, Thorin roule sur le dos et s'étend, les membres en croix au beau milieu du lit double de Bilbo. Il passe une main sur son visage, sur ses yeux et se frotte le front avec lassitude. Bilbo Baggins est une énigme, et il déteste les énigmes, bien trop épuisantes à déchiffrer.

Que sait-il de Bilbo Baggins ?

Il aime son thé avec un soupçon de lait et deux sucres.

Il aime son appartement bien rangé. Il utilise des sous-verres sous chaque tasse et des napperons en dentelles sous chaque assiette.

Son fauteuil en cuir est usé, patiné et délicieusement confortable. Sa robe de chambre ressemble aux haillons d'un sans abri, mais d'après Kili, elle est chaude et douce.

Ses plantes sont vertes et resplendissantes. La seule zone en désordre de son appartement est son "espace de travail", dont ils sont interdits d'approcher à moins de trois mètres.

Il étiquette ses tupperwares, mais n'est pas dérangé par les copeaux de bois que Thorin a laissé autour de la table du salon. Il refuse que Thorin dorme par terre mais est visiblement ennuyé par sa présence.

Il bégaye lorsqu'il est intimidé et est souvent intimidé, mais parfois un sarcasme ou une bouffée de courage et d'impertinence lui échappent.

Apparemment, il n'est pas du matin et ses cheveux lui retombent facilement devant les yeux, ses joues rosissent facilement.

Bilbo Baggins est plus que ce que les apparences suggèrent.

Et Thorin n'est pas du genre à se fatiguer à essayer de regarder sous les carapaces d'autrui, puisqu'il est déjà très occupé à vérifier que la sienne ne se fissure pas.

L'homme se redresse avec un soupir et repousse les couvertures. Pour le bien de Kili et de Fili, il lui faut cependant s'assurer que la cohabitation se passe bien. Il n'est pas question qu'ils connaissent l'horreur et l'humiliation de dormir dehors.

Son regard s'égare sur la chambre et la démangeaison de la curiosité se manifeste avant même qu'il le réalise. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de particulièrement curieux - il laisse ça à Kili et Fili, ainsi qu'à Bilbo semble-t-il, - mais il est extrêmement dur d'être seul chez quelqu'un et de ne pas être tenté de fouiner un peu.

La chambre est rangée, nette à l'exception des draps en désordre qui jonchent le lit. Le salon joyeux et encombré souffre de la comparaison, mais il est sage de supposer que, vivant seul, Bilbo doit passer plus de temps dans la pièce à vivre que dans sa chambre à coucher. Et que le squattage des Oakenshield a eu le temps de s'infiltrer dans le salon, mais pas dans l'antre de Bilbo.

Une armoire, une commode, le lit double et le duveteux tapis posé au pied de celui-ci, du côté gauche. Du côté où Bilbo dormait. Le plancher frais sous les pieds souffle à Thorin qu'il ne doit pas souvent y avoir quelqu'un du côté droit.

Une bibliothèque remplie de livres tapisse l'un des murs, mais Thorin ne perd pas de temps à l'explorer, certain de ne reconnaître qu'un ou deux titres dans le lot. Il a arrêté de lire cinq ans auparavant et n'a plus jamais remis la main sur un ouvrage autre que les livres de médecine de Fili. Deux tables de nuit surchargées de livres et de cahiers. Thorin les observe un instant, avant de laisser glisser son regard sur le tiroir de la table de nuit à côté de lui. La tentation est grande.

Que va-t-il y trouver ? Le manuel de comment comprendre les sautes d'humeur de Bilbo Baggins et un dessin de l'organisation de son frigo pour le mettre de suffisamment bonne humeur pour qu'il les héberge encore un peu ?

Plus possiblement, des mouchoirs, des boules quies, une boîte de préservatifs, pas grand chose de plus.

Bilbo Baggins est un voisin un peu étrange, mais gentil qui leur fait une fleur en les hébergeant. Pas une énigme.

Il n'est pas en droit de demander quoi que ce soit d'autre, de toute façon.

Thorin se lève lourdement, s'étire songeusement, gratte sa barbe de trois jours et écarte ces pensées et sa curiosité.

Habitué à dormir en boxers, il a du se résoudre à garder jean et t-shirt pour dormir cette nuit - dormir à moitié nu sur un sol ouvert aux courants d'air n'est pas une opportunité alléchante, et dormir en boxers à côté d'un inconnu...cela ne se fait tout simplement pas - et il défroisse son t-shirt du plat de la main avant d'en porter un pan à son nez, méfiant.

Il pue .

Deux jours et deux nuits avec les mêmes vêtements dont une nuit passée dans un appartement humide, le constat est sans appel, ni surprise. A sa défense, il a eu beaucoup d'autres choses à penser, et pas beaucoup de linge propre et sec à se mettre sous la main.

Avec un rictus dégoûté, Thorin passe le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et l'envoie bouler un peu plus loin. Il se dégoûte lui-même et comprend soudain pourquoi Bilbo était si pressé de quitter leur lit. Dormir à côté d'un souillon pareil relève de l'abnégation sainte.

Il lui faut une douche et des vêtements propres de toute urgence, et c'est avec une boule dans la gorge que Thorin Oakenshield sort de la chambre.

« -Tonton ! »

Kili, allongé la tête sur les genoux de Fili qui tente toujours de lire son livre de cours, lève les pouces en l'air à son arrivée.

« - Bilbo est sous la douche, indique le blond sans lever les yeux.

-Merde. »

Son premier mouvement est de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil chéri de Bilbo - et le sien à présent - mais il se retient. Il ne peut pas apposer son dos crasseux partout comme ça. A la place, il s'accroupit près des sacs qu'ils ont apporté la veille et se lance à la recherche de vêtements propres avec un grognement :

« -Il me faut une douche

-Tu m'étonnes, après la nuit que vous avez passé. »

Thorin ignore sciemment Kili et ne le regarde pas. Le connaissant, il a du lever les mains vers le plafond et les observer comme si de rien n'était. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Bilbo avait l'air tourneboulé en sortant de votre chambre, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Thorin lève les yeux au ciel, les mains plongées dans le sac. Si Fili s'en mêle, il ne s'en sortira pas.

« -Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai dormi dans son lit, que c'est lui qui me l'a proposé et que c'était juste un service.. vous avez tout entendu hier soir, ne faites pas semblant.

-Kee, tu me dois dix dollars, ils ont bien partagé le lit.

-Autant pour moi et ma confiance en le convenable Baggins. Et ça, oui on a tout entendu, vous en faisiez du bruit... »

Kili roule sur lui-même pour être allongé sur le ventre. Il pose son menton sur les cuisses de son frère et regarde Thorin sans que son sourire amusé et un rien grivois ne quitte ses lèvres.

Une vague d'agacement grandit en Thorin et le t-shirt qu'il a enfin sorti du sac de sport atterrit sur le visage de Kili.

«- Est-ce que vous êtes obligé de vous moquer de tout ? Il ne s'est rien passé et ne se passera rien. Si même nous étions tous les deux gays, cela n'est pas une raison pour tourner ça en dérision ! »

Surtout que Bilbo soit ou non gay, ou bi, ou quoi que ce soit n'exclut pas le fait qu'il puisse prendre mal les rires des deux frères. Et les jeter dehors à grands cris indignés, ce que Thorin aimerait éviter, merci bien.

Thorin a deux sortes de regards noirs, mais les personnes qui sont capables de les distinguer se comptent sur les doigts d'une main le regard noir je suis ronchon et grognon de nature, ça ne changera jamais laissez moi tranquille. Le regard noir je suis réellement en colère et il vaut mieux arrêtez là.

Sous l'influence de ce deuxième regard, Kili fait des yeux de chaton désespéré et Fili a un sourire en coin lorsqu'il ajoute :

«- Tu n'as jamais ramené de conquêtes à la maison depuis qu'on habite tous les trois. Et ça fait trois ans, on peut comprendre que... »

Ce long moment d'humiliation et d'invasion de la vie privée dans un domaine que Thorin a du mal à gérer – sa vie sensuelle, sexuelle et romantique fait partie des choses qu'il ne désire pas aborder avec ses neveux, jamais, ô grand jamais - se finit cependant avant que Thorin pousse un grognement d'ours mal léché la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« - Bilbo est sous la douche, rappelle Fili sans quitter son oncle du regard.

-Fili ne bougera pas, » précise nonchalamment son petit frère, les yeux clos depuis que Fili a glissé ses doigts dans ses mèches noires.

Thorin grogne mais se relève et va ouvrir la porte à l'intrus.

Un type grand, assez âgé mais le regard affable l'attend derrière et ses yeux pétillent quand ils se posent sur lui.

« - Bilbo Baggins habite toujours ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bilbo est sous la douche. »

Le regard sombre que Thorin darde sur l'inconnu alors qu'il le regarde pas en-dessous signifie clairement en thorinien : repassez plus tard, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu.

Pourquoi le laisse-t-on s'occuper des relations sociales, hmf ?

L'homme ne semble pourtant pas saisir le message et son sourire s'agrandit encore alors qu'il pouffe légèrement :

« - Je suis sûr qu'il est sous la douche. Il doit en avoir bien besoin. Et je suis ravi qu'il ait enfin suivi mes bons conseils... Il a besoin d'un peu d'excitation dans sa vie, pour avancer... Enfin, vous permettez ? »

Il désigne l'intérieur de l'appartement et Thorin se rend alors compte qu'il fait barrage de son corps alors qu'une de ses mains tient toujours la poignée de la portée et que l'autre est appuyée sur le chambranle opposé.

Le regard gris acier détaille Thorin de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut sans la moindre pudeur. Avec gourmandise, pour être honnête. Thorin se sent soudain nu et se rappelle qu'il est toujours torse nu. Il est à l'aise avec son corps et n'a jamais été particulièrement pudique lorsqu'il avaient encore un appartement à eux, il n'était pas rare que les trois oakenshield passent la journée torses nus ou en caleçons.

Mais ce regard là qui pétille et qui glisse sur les muscles de son torse comme les yeux d'un enfant sur une boutique de bonbons, ce regard là le fait se sentir nu, et vulnérable. Par pur réflexe, Thorin ramène ses bras vers lui et les croise sur son torse dans une attitude défiante.

C'est une mauvaise décision car le mouvement fait saillir ses pectoraux et que le bras du brun ne fait plus barrage Gandalf lève légèrement son chapeau et pénètre dans l'appartement.


End file.
